An deiner Seite
by Maede
Summary: Von einer glückliche und behüteten Kindheit geprägt, wächst Safae als Tochter von Nómóvil, dem Herrscher des Planeten Kiffu, auf. An ihrem zwölften Geburtstag, kurz nach Mitternacht, erfährt ihr Leben eine drastische Wendung. Darth Sidious, dunkler Lord der Sith, zerstört die Festlichkeiten und vernichtet jegliches Leben auf dem einst so schönen Planeten. Doch Safae überlebte.
1. Der Hauch des Lebens

An deiner Seite

**Kapitel 1**

**Der Hauch des Lebens**

Leise Musik drang aus der Spieluhr, welche auf der Kommode stand. Safae beobachtete die Bewegungen des kleinen tanzenden Paares, während ihre älteste Schwester ihre Haare bürstete. Und obwohl sie diese schon auswendig kannte, faszinierten sie das junge Mädchen immer noch. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel, welcher vor ihnen stand und sie lächelten einander an. Diese Melodie war ihnen so vertraut, wie die Stimme ihrer Großmutter. Seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt, begleitete dieses Lied ihr ganzes Leben. Ein Wiegenlied. Von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht.

„Heute musst du besonders hübsch aussehen.", sprach Elva, während sie mehrere Schleifen an das rote Haar ihrer elfjährigen Schwester hielt, um festzustellen, welche am besten zu ihrem dunkelblauen Kleid passen wollte.

„Aber das tust du ja immer, du kleiner Sonderling. Selbst in einem Kartoffelsack würden dich alle noch bezaubernd finden."

Safae verzog kurz das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, hatte sie den stichelnden Unterton in der Stimme ihrer großen Schwester keineswegs überhört. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn die Schwarzhaarige sie aufzog. Besonders heute nicht, wo sie doch so lange schon auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte. Heute würde endlich ihr Vater nach Hause zurückkehren. Sie hatten ihn so lange vermissen müssen.

Vorsichtig legte Elva eine Hand auf den Deckel der Spieluhr und schloss diese, als sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte.

„Es wird nun Zeit. Zieh deine Schuhe an und lass uns endlich gehen."

Der kleine Wirbelwind sprang förmlich von dem edlen Stuhl herunter und griff nach ihren besten Schuhen, welche sie auf nur einem Bein stehend anzog und dabei bereits Richtung Tür hüpfte, um keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Safae!", ermahnte ihre Schwester streng und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Pass auf, sonst stürzt du noch und Großmutter wird wütend werden, wenn du das neue Kleid zerreißt. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du lernst, wie sich eine richtige Dame benimmt."

Elva hatte gut reden, schlug sie doch in fast jeder erdenklichen Weise nach ihrer Mutter. Das tiefschwarze Haare und die feine, helle Haut machten ihre Verwandtschaft zueinander unverwechselbar. Sie war zart und zerbrechlich und ihre Schönheit machte dem Volk der Vahla alle ehre. Safae hingegen, war vollkommen anders, als ihre Geschwister. Als sogenanntes Mischkind geboren, waren ihr feuerrotes Haar und die tief blaue Augen eine Seltenheit unter den Vahla. Und es gab keinen einzigen Tag, an dem sie sich nicht wünschte, kein Sonderling in ihrer Familie zu sein. Auch wenn ihre Großmutter ihr stets versicherte, dass die Feuergöttin Vahl sie mit dieser Besonderheit gesegnet hätte.

Das es ein Geschenk sei, für das sie eines Tages dankbar sein würde. Doch Safae fragte sich, wann dieser Tag jemals sein würde. Schnellen Schrittes und mit gerafften Röcken, eilte Safae die Steinstufen hinunter und machte einen gewagten Sprung von den letzten drei Stufen, ehe sie weiter spurtete. Kopfschüttelnd, doch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, beobachtete ihre Großmutter den kleinen Wildfang, der so ganz anders war, als ihre Schwestern, welche der älteren Damen pflichtbewusst in einer Reihe folgten. Den frisch gefallenen Schnee mit den Schuhe anschiebend, machte sich das junge Mädchen anscheinend überhaupt keine Gedanken, über nasse Füße oder eiskalte Zehen. Was würde ihre Großmutter nicht alles dafür geben, diese verzauberte Welt noch einmal mit den Augen eines Kindes sehen zu dürfen. Vollkommen sorglos und mit unzähligen Träumen. Zwei uniformierte Kiffar, flankierten ihren Gleiter, während einer ihnen die Tür aufhielt und das lebhafte Mädchen zum einsteigen hochhob.

„Eure Hoheit.", begrüßten Sie die ältere Dame gewohnt höflich und verneigte sich tief.

Amariel, Safaes Großmutter, nickte den beiden Diener anerkennend zu, ehe sie sich ebenfalls setzte und der Gleiter vom Boden abhob. Unaufhörlich rieselte Schnee vom Himmel, welchen das kleine Mädchen zu ihrer rechten immer wieder mit der Nasenspitze auffing und gleichzeitig die unzähligen bunten Lichter der Stadt bewunderte, während Elva sich Notizen in einem kleinen Büchlein machte.

„Sag mal Großmama, was genau waren das eigentlich für Verhandlungen, die Papa so dringend zu erledigen hatte? Beinahe hätte er Safae's Geburtstag verpasst."

Die Fünfzehnjährige, dessen tiefschwarze Augen so durchdringend waren, wie die ihres Vaters, bemerkte sofort die Beklemmung ihres Gegenübers. Die Ältere war oftmals ernst und wirkte für ihr Alter viel zu erwachsen.

„Nun, es gibt Dinge in dieser Welt, Elva, die etwas zeitintensiver sind als andere. Früher oder später, wirst auch du diese Erfahrung machen müssen."

Die Reise dauert nicht lange, als das Mädchen mit dem roten Haar bereits die lange Lichter der Scheinwerfer erblickte, welche gen Himmel ragten, und sich vorfreudig in dem fliegenden Gefährt aufsetzte. Der Verkehr wurde dichter und sie flogen nun nur noch in gemäßigtem Tempo hinter anderen Flugobjekten hinterher.

„Da seht nur, das große Tor. Wir sind gleich da!", zeigte die Elfjährige ganz aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich anzukommen.

Als kleines Mädchen, war sie oft an diesem Ort gewesen. Doch seit ihre Mutter bei der Geburt ihres jüngeren Bruders vor zwei Jahren eben genau hier verstorben war, mieden ihr Vater und ihre älteren Schwestern den pompösen Palast und hatten sich auf ein Landgut außerhalb der Stadt zurück gezogen.

Es war ein so schrecklicher Tag gewesen, auch wenn das kleine Mädchen nicht wusste, was genau passiert war. Niemand redete darüber. Alles wurde nur totgeschwiegen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da durfte niemand auch nur den Namen der verstorbenen Königin erwähnen. Und so plötzlich, wie ihre Mutter von ihnen gegangen war, so plötzlich hatte Safae ihr Zuhause und alles was ihr lieb und teuer gewesen war verlassen mü sehr die Rothaarige ihr Zimmer und ihre Spielsachen vermisste. Als der Gleiter zum stehen kann, erblickte Safae bereits unzählige Leute in feierlicher Abendgarderobe, die sich angeregt unterhielten und begrüßten. Kaum das die Tür des Flugobjekts vom Fahrer geöffnet wurde, sprang die kleine Prinzessin hinaus und huschte durch die Leute ins Innere.

„Safae!", rief ihre Schwester das zweite Mal an diesem Abend mahnend, doch die Kleinere hörte bereits nicht mehr zu.

Dieser Tag gehörte nur ihr und er war fast schon vorüber. Die Sonne war bereits vor einigen Stunden untergegangen und nun wollte die Elfjährige noch alles auskosten, was ihr blieb.

„Hab Geduld meine Liebe.", sprach Amariel, während sie eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Enkelin legte.

„Du warst auch einmal in ihrem Alter. Sie wird ihren Platz schon noch finden."

„Fragt sich nur wann.", murmelte Elva leise und folgte der Jüngeren ins Innere des Palastes.

Vollkommen außer Atem blickte das rothaarige Mädchen auf den Festsaal, während sie an der große Treppe stehe blieb, welche auf die Tanzfläche führte. Unzählige Paare bewegten sich zur fröhlichen Musik und es wurde gescherzt und gelacht. Alles war festlich geschmückt und hell erleuchtet, so wie es Safae in Erinnerung hatte. Vor den großen Fenster standen lange Tische mit Speisen und Getränken. Und als sich die kleine Prinzessin auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte sie sogar ihren Stuhl am anderen Ende der Halle sehen, welcher umgeben war von bunt verpackten Geschenken.

„Sieh nur, da steht dein Vater.", flüsterte ihre Großmutter der Elfjährigen ins Ohr und winkte ihrem Sohn voller Zuneigung zu.

Er war wirklich da. In eine schneeweiße Uniform gehüllt, saß er auf seinem Thron, hinter dem das eindrucksvolle Bild der Familie seinen Platz hatte. Eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, die ihre Mutter bildlich darstellte. Von der Widersehensfreude wie gelähmt, wagte die kleine Prinzessin für einen Moment nicht, ihrem geliebten Vater entgegen zu laufen, als er ihren Gruß erwiderte und sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte. Er war tatsächlich gekommen. So, wie er es versprochen hatte. Am Morgen ihres Geburtstages, hatte die Rothaarige noch Zweifel gehabt, ob er es wirklich schaffen würde.

Nómóvil hatte den Thronsaal zur Hälfte durchschritten, als Safae losstürmte und flink wie ein junges Reh durch die tanzende Menge hüpfte. Ihrem Vater in die Arme springend, wirbelte er seine Tochter glücklich lachend herum und drückte sie fest an sich. Es tat gut, wieder Zuhause zu sein.

„Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, meine süße Safae."

Mit diesen Worten hob er sie hoch und hielt sie für einen kurzen Moment in der Luft.

„Genieß diesen Abend, mein strahlender Stern. Deine Mutter, sieht gewiss zu uns herab."

Dies reizte das junge Mädchen zum Kichern.

„Wenn du mich so hoch hälts, ganz sicher Papa."

Vorsichtig stellte der Herrscher des Planeten Kiffu seine Tochter wieder auf die Beine. Gespielt vornehm, verbeugte sich das rothaarig Mädchen und forderte somit zum Tanz auf, welchen ihr Vater nur zu gern annahm. Klatschend, stampfend und pfeifend, schwebte das lustige Mädchen förmlich durch den Raum, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam und ihre Wangen beinahe die selbe Farbe annahmen, wie ihre Haare. Doch war Safae unermüdlich und ganz gleich welches Stück auch gespielt wurde, so gönnte sie weder sich noch ihrem Vater eine kurze Pause. Kurz vor Mitternacht und unzählige Tänze später, stieg die Prinzessin die zahlreichen Stufen zum Thron hinauf, um endlich ihre Geschenke öffnen zu können.

Auf dem blanken, edlen Boden sitzend, riss sie neugierig ein Paket nach dem anderen auf und jubelte stets freudig über dessen Inhalt, was sämtliche Gäste immer wieder zum Lachen reizte. Nachdem auch das Letzte ausgepackt war, kniete sich Safae zu ihrer Großmutter, welche ihr mit einer Geste klar gemacht hatte herzukommen und legte die Hände in ihren Schoß.

„Wenn du dich so freust und lachst, sehe ich stets den Geist meines Nómóvil in dir, deines lieben Vaters."

Einen Diener heran winkend, der eine große Schatulle brachte, griff die ehemalige Herrscherin an ihren Hals und brachte ein dünnes Goldkettchen zum Vorschein, welches einen ebenso winzigen Schlüssel trug und sich stets unter ihren Gewändern verbarg. Schon oft hatte sich die Elfjährige gefragt, wofür dieser war und welches Schloss er wohl öffnen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich bereits unzählige Male gebeten hast, nicht nach Coruscant zurück zu kehren, obwohl du weißt, dass es meine Pflicht ist. Und es zerreißt mir schier das Herz, dass ich nicht bleiben kann, obgleich es mir bewusst ist, wie viel es dir bedeuten würde. Deswegen haben wir noch ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für dich, meine liebreizende kleine Safae."

Spannung machte sich in der Elfjährigen breit und sie kaute ungeduldig auf der Unterlippe. Mit nur wenigen Handgriffen öffnete sich die große Kiste und brachte ein strahlendes und funkelndes Diadem zum Vorschein, dass in einem weichen Bett aus blauem Samt lag. Safae hielt bei dessen Anblick überwältigt den Atem an und machte große Augen. Dunkel erinnerte sich die kleine Prinzessin an jene Tage, als ihre Mutter das kostbare Stück ihren Töchtern aufgesetzt hatte und diese voller Stolz durch den Palast gelaufen waren. Und wie viel es ihrer Mutter doch bedeutet hatte.

„Doch du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter, Galéwe. Und kein anderes Juwel könnte dich besser krönen, als das erste Diadem, dass sowohl sie, als auch ich getragen haben."

Mit diesen Worten, setzte Amariel ihrer jüngsten Enkelin das Schmuckstück vorsichtig auf den Kopf und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht. Voller Zuneigung blickte sie dem kleinen Mädchen in die Augen und drehte sie anschließend zu dem großen Spiegel um, welchen zwei weitere Dienstboten heran getragen hatten, um sich selbst betrachten zu können. Ungläubig blickte Safae ihr Spiegelbild an und erkannte tatsächlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ihre eigene Mutter in sich selbst wieder. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben

„Wir haben beide sehr daran gehangen. Gewöhne dich ruhig an den Anblick. Das heißt, wenn du den Entschluss fassen solltest, mich nach Coruscant zu begleiten."

Amariel konnte nicht sagen, wessen Überraschung wohl größer war. Die Safae's oder aber ihres Vaters.

„Wirklich?", fragte das kleine Mädchen freudig und warf sich in die Arme ihrer Großmutter, als diese zustimmend nickte und die Arme für sie ausbreitete.

Lachend, drückte die ältere Dame das Kind an sich. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie schon gerechnet.

„Mutter, soll das etwa heißen, dass meine jüngste Tochter die nächste Herrscherin über unser Land werden soll?"

Zurückhaltend, strich Amariel ihr Kleid glatt, nachdem ihre Enkelin sie losgelassen hatte. Sie wusste, sie müsste ihre Worte mit bedacht wählen, damit sie Safae's Schwestern nicht kränkte. Denn eigentlich hatte Elva als Erstgeborene Anrecht auf den Thron.

„Sie ist die machtsensitivste deiner Töchter. Safae wird eines Tages herrschen, vorausgesetzt, dies ist ihr freier Wille."

Doch noch ehe die Elfjährige überhaupt antworten konnte, spürte sie eine Kälte in ihrem Rücken, die durch ihre Knochen zu kriechen schien. Unheimlich. Gefährlich.

„Welch wunderschöner Anblick.", vernahmen alle Umstehend eine dunkle Stimme vom Eingang des Palastes.

Wie ein Schatten legte sich Dunkelheit über das große Gebäude und sämtliche Lichter erloschen augenblicklich, wie die Kerze, welche vom Wind ausgeblasen wurde.

Leises, angsterfülltes Gemurmel setzte ein, während zwei in schwarz gehüllte Personen den Saal betraten. Mit jedem Schritt, welchen die beiden vermummten Gestalten machten, teilten sie die Menge vor sich, ehe diese knapp hinter ihnen wieder zusammen stieß und den Männer vorsichtig mit Abstand folgte. Die Neugier war anscheinend noch stärker als die Furcht, welche man nichts desto trotz in ihren Gesichtern deutlich lesen konnte.

„Lord Sidious.", flüsterte eine Frau voller Schrecken und ließ ihr Weinglas vor dessen Füße fallen.

Doch ihr Missgeschick wurde gar nicht beachtet, stattdessen trat besagte Personen in die Scherben, welche unter seinen Füßen geräuschvoll brachen und zog die Reste des Getränks wie eine Blutlache hinter sich her. Safae lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kannte die Fremden nicht und ihre Gesichter waren unter einer dunklen Kapuze verborgen. Doch wie sie sich bewegten und langsam auf sie zuschritten, hinterließ einen bedrohlichen Eindruck bei der Elfjährigen.

„Wahrlich, sie kommt wirklich ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Zu schade, dass diese ihr Kind am heutigen Tag nicht mehr erblicken kann."

Die Worte des Sith trieften vor Ironie, während er sich daran erinnerte, wie die Herrscherin des Planeten wirklich ihren Tod fand. Voller Zorn trat Nómóvil dem Fremden entgegen und verstellte ihnen den Weg.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, diesen Ort noch einmal zu betreten und dieses Fest zu stören.", brachte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme hervor, während seine jüngste Tochter hinter seinen Rücken hervor lugte.

Neugierig wagte sie einen Blick, zu einem der Männer hinauf und erblickte leuchtend gelbe Augen, umgeben von einem flammenden Rand. Das Gesicht des Unbekannten zeigte unzählige schwarze Zeichnungen auf einer scheinbar rötlichen Haut. Der Sith neigte sein Haupt ein Stück und starrte das kleine Mädchen vor ihm nieder, doch diese kräuselte nur kurz die Nase und streckte dann frech die Zunge heraus. Maul knurrte kaum hörbar auf und bleckte für einen kurzen Moment die Zähne, während Sidious eine Hand schmerzhaft um das Kinn des kleinen Mädchens legte, um ihr Gesicht besser betrachten zu können.

„Nur ein wenig ungeschliffen wie es scheint.", bemerkte der Sith-Lord wie nebenbei, ehe ein Blitz sein Bewusstsein durchzuckte und sich schmerzhaft von seinem Arm über den gesamten Körper hinaus zog.

Die Erschütterung in der Macht spürend, blickte Maul zu seinem Meister, dessen Griff um das rundliche Gesicht des Kindes immer fester zu werden schien. Was ging hier vor? Bilder tauchten vor Sidious innerem Augen auf und zeigte ihn selbst.

Erinnerungen, wie er als Senator auf Naboo agierte, sowie auch als Darth Sidious, welcher seinen Schüler ausbildete und keine Sekunde schonte. Wichtige Informationen und Pläne huschten durch seine Gedanken und schienen sich vollkommen ineinander zu verwirren. Erst als er unter Höllenqualen das Gesicht des Mädchens losließ, wurde sein Blick wieder klar und sein Verstand gehörte ihm allein. Schwer atmend, versuchte Palpatine zu verstehen, was da gerade passiert war. Und er erinnerte sich, schon einmal unter solch einem unerwünschten Einfluss gestanden zu haben.

„Meister?", wand der junge Sith kurz flüsternd das Wort an seinen Herrn, da ihm die Störung in der Macht nicht entgangen war. Dieser warf dem Zabrak jedoch nur einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und gebot seinem Schüler, zu schweigen. Sidious wusste, dass es eine natürliche Gabe der Kiffar war, aus diversen Gegenständen einzelne Geschichten herauslesen zu können. Dazu verlangt es nur, den jeweiligen Gegenstand zu berühren, um dann vor dem inneren Auge Bilder zu sehen, die mit dem gewünschten Objekt im Zusammenhang stehen. Doch diese Fähigkeit richtig anwenden zu können, verlangte jahrelanges Training und war von einem Kind in diesem Alter nicht zu erwarten. Jedoch viel schockierender war die Tatsache, dass Safae scheinbar nicht nur aus Gegenstände Informationen einholen konnte, sondern auch aus anderen lebenden Individuen.

Eine Fähigkeit, die nur durch die Zuhilfenahme der dunklen Seite der Macht möglich war. Dem Gesichtsausdruck der Prinzessin nach zu urteilen, hatte sie mehr gesehen, als gut für sie war, wenn auch nicht absichtlich. Die Pläne, alle Informationen, waren für dieses Kind zugänglich gewesen. Ängstlich, verbarg sich das Mädchen hinter ihrem Vater, welcher sie zurück zu ihrer Großmutter schickte.

„Wir haben weder etwas mit den Jedi zu tun, noch mit Eures Gleichen. Der Planet ist neutral und so soll es auch in Zukunft bleiben. Also schert euch davon."

Mit ausgestreckte Arm, verwies Nómóvil zur Tür, doch die Sith bewegten sich nicht von der Stelle. Es stimmte. Der Planet Kiffu gehörte keiner der beiden Machtgruppe an und galt als unabhängig. Doch seine Lage und die Tatsache, dass sie den Nachbarplaneten als Gefängniswelt nutzten, machten ihn umso reizvoller.

„Eure Worte könnten Euer Untergang sein, Nómóvil.", sprach Darth Sidious leise und mit düsterer Stimme.

Erschreckt aufgrund dieser Worte, hielt Amariel ihre Enkelinnen fest im Arm und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Himmel mit dem Wunsch, die Fremden würde einfach verschwinden. Was hatte ihr Planet denn schon groß zu bieten, dass es für diesen Sith-Lord so wichtig wäre?

„Schließt Euch unserem Bündnis an und Eurer Familie wird kein Leid geschehen. Tut Ihr es nicht, besiegelt Ihr euer eigenes Schicksal."

„Niemals.", vernahm man die vor Wut schäumende Stimme des Herrschers der Kiffar.

Der Mann mit den flammenden Augen, legte in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Umhang ab. Geräuschlos segelte der tiefschwarze Stoff zu Boden und enthüllte das beängstigende Antlitz eines Zabrak. Sein Aussehen bestach durch seine rote, mit schwarzen Tätowierungen überzogene Haut und den kleinen, spitzen Hörnern auf dem Kopf. Eine Hand hebend, führte der junge Sith einen kurzen Wink aus und die großen Flügeltüren zum Thronsaal öffneten sich wie von Zauberhand. Der eiskalte Wind trug unzählige Schneeflocken herein und wehte ein unerwartetes Geräusch heran. Die Sekunden verstrichen und es wurde immer lauter. Immer bedrohlicher. Bis Safae den ersten Droiden erblickte, der einen Blaster in der Armbeuge hielt. Der blecherne Schädel blickte sich nur kurz um, eher er weiter in den Saal hinein schritt und unendlich viele seiner Art ihm folgten. Eine ganze Armee, welche sämtliche Ausgänge eingenommen hatte. Einen metallenen Gegenstand von seinem Gürtel ziehend, sah die Prinzessin nur noch kurz zwei rote Lichter aufleuchten, bevor sich eines davon tief in den Körper ihres Vaters schob. Nómóvil gab nur noch ein kurzes Röcheln von sich, ehe der Zabrak das Lichtschwert aus seinem Opfer zog und dieses vornüber zu seinen Füßen fiel.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	2. Eiseskälte

An deiner Seite

**Kapitel 2**  
**Eiseskälte **

Die Augen des einstigen Herrschers waren offen, doch sein Blick vollkommen leer.  
„Papa!", schrie das kleine Mädchen entsetzt und wollte zu ihrem Vater stürzen.  
Doch ihre Großmutter hielt Safae zurück. Den Blick auf die restliche Familie richtend, setzte ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei in der Halle ein. Ganz gleich ob Männer oder Frauen, alle liefen wild durcheinander. Versuchten vor den Droiden zu fliehen, welche unbarmherzig auf die Gäste schossen. Sie in kleine Ecken trieben, ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Man hörte das Zersplittern von Glas, als einige Fenster getroffen wurden und auf die Personen fielen, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch getanzt und gelacht hatten. Die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gelebt hatten. Nun lagen sie alle bewegungslos auf dem Boden, umgeben von Blut. So viel Blut. Vollkommen starr vor Angst und entsetzt aufgrund dieser Grausamkeit die das wohl behütete Kind niemals zuvor mit ansehen musste, konnte das kleine Mädchen nichts anderes tun, als die Szenerie zu beobachten. Doch sie wollte das nicht. Wollte nicht dorthin sehen, wo so viele Menschen starben. Aber ihr Körper versagte ihr den Dienst. Nicht einmal das Gesicht abwenden, konnte Safae. Obwohl sie doch so schnell fortrennen sollte, wie sie nur konnte. Um sich selbst zu retten. Ihr Atem ging langsam und stoßweise, als würde ihr Herz das nicht ertragen können.

Bei jeden lauten Knall, schrieen die noch Lebenden noch lauter und Angst erfüllter. Bettelten um Gnade, welche ihnen nicht gewehrt wurde. Die Prinzessin konnte die Furcht in dieser Halle praktisch greifen. Wie ein dunkles Leichentuch legte es sich über ihr Bewusstsein. Erst als knapp hinter dem Zabrak ein weiterer Gast erschossen wurde, fühlte das kleine Mädchen einen Ruck durch ihren Körper gehen. Sie musste hier weg. Sonst würde sie auch sterben. Das Leben, dass sie einst hatte, war nun zerstört worden. Sich am Leid der umstehenden berauschend, bemerkte Darth Sidious gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Senatorin und ihre Enkelinnen versuchten zu fliehen. Maul wollte bereits die Verfolgung aufnehmen, als er von seinem Meister zurück gehalten wurde.  
„Erfüll deinen dunklen Zweck, aber bring mir das Mädchen. Lebend."  
„Ja, mein Meister."  
Safae spürte den unnachgiebigen Griff ihrer Großmutter um ihr Handgelenk, als diese sie durch das Meer von Toten zog. Bloß hinaus zur Tür und ins Freie. Mit ein wenig Glück, könnten sie sich im dunklen der Nacht verstecken. Doch das Kind an ihrer Hand bewegte sich derart schleppend voran, dass sie es auf diese Weise niemals schaffen würden zu fliehen.

Einige Männer standen nur wenige Meter von der kleinen Prinzessin entfernt hintereinander in einer Reihe. Sie zitterten und schienen große Angst zu haben. Flehten um Gnade, welche ihnen jedoch nicht gewehrt wurde. Ein Droide stellte sich direkt vor den Ersten und schoss auf dessen Kopf. Der Reihe nach fielen alle wie Dominosteine einfach um und nicht mehr, als ein großer Blutfleck an der Wand hinter ihnen blieb zurück.  
„Sieh nicht hin, Kind.", mahnte die Senatorin und zog ihre Enkelin mit mehr Kraft hinter sich her.  
„Passt auf!", hörten sie Elva schreien, als der große Kronleuchter von der Decke stürzte und die kleine Gruppe voneinander trennte.  
Abgebrochenes Gold und Edelsteine flogen durch die Luft und erst als Safae die Wärme der Hand ihrer Großmutter fehlte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr von ihr festgehalten wurde. Als sich der goldene Staub ein wenig legte, erblickte die kleine Prinzessin diese unter der einstigen, pompösen Lichtquelle. Vorsichtig ergriff das Mädchen die schmalen, alten Finger, doch sie umschlossen die ihren nicht mehr. Sie waren leblos und hingen einfach nur da. Die Augen Safae's füllten sich mit großen Tränen. Doch die Prinzessin wagte nicht einmal mehr zu blinzeln.

Was wenn sie sich doch bewegten? Und sie würde es nicht sehen? Ihre Augen huschten wild hin und her und suchte nach einen winzig kleinen Zeichen dafür, dass ihre geliebte Großmama noch lebte. Doch nichts passierte. Rein gar nichts. Und als der erste Schluchzer ihre Kehle verließ, brachen auch die Tränen heraus, welche das kleine Mädchen so mühsam und tapfer zurück gehalten hatte. Die Hand der ehemaligen Senatorin mit ihrer eigenen umschließend, presste Safae ihr Gesicht daran, in der Hoffnung, es könnte den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen lindern. Doch auch dass, wollte nicht geschehen. Erst als sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie legte, öffnete das kleine Mädchen ihre Augen wieder. Safae sah ihn an. Den Mörder ihres Vaters. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, hart und unnachgiebig. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Niemals würde das kleine Mädchen schnell genug sein, um davon zu laufen. Niemals klein genug, um sich für immer zu verstecken. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Maul blickte auf die kleine, zusammengekauerte Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte schon öfter Kinder sterben sehen und es berührte ihn keineswegs. So war nun mal das Leben und dieses Los hatte sie ihrem Vater zu verdanken. Das Kind hatte Glück, dass sein Meister sie lebend wollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Das hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. Ihre Augen, spiegelten weder Angst noch Schrecken wieder, als sie den Zabrak direkt ansah. Nur unendliche Trauer. Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Angehörigen. Ein Gefühl, welches der junge Sith nicht kannte. Er bedauerte nicht. Fühlte kein Mitleid. Solche Emotionen waren Maul vollkommen fremd. Die Schulter des Kinds packend, zog er Safae grob auf die Beine und krallte seine Finger tief in den Stoff ihres Kleides, um das Mädchen hinter sich her zu ziehen und dem Weglaufen zu hindern. Für einen Moment wehrte sie sich nicht, bis sie ihre Hand auf die seine legte, um den Griff um ihre Schulter scheinbar zu lockern. Als sich ihre Haut berührte, spürte Maul einen stechenden, heißen Schmerz in seinem Arm, der sich nach nur einer Sekunde über seinen gesamten Körper erstreckte. Es pochte und fühlte sich an, als hätte sein Gegner einen glühenden Dolch in sein Fleisch getrieben. Der Kopf des jungen Sith dröhnte und hätte ihm beinahe einen Schmerzensschrei entlockt, wenn er nicht alle Willenskraft aufgebracht hätte, die er besaß um diesen zu unterdrücken. Und dann sah er es plötzlich. Bilder vor seinen Augen. Bilder die so schnell vorbei zogen, dass er sie kaum erkennen konnte.

Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf, als ihn eine Erinnerung einholte. Er sah sich selbst, als dreijähriger Junge, der sich unter seinen Bett versteckte. Sich die Ohren zuhielt um die lauten, immer bedrohlicheren Schritte nicht zu hören, die auf Maul zukamen. Dies war der Tag, als sein Meister ihn zu sich geholt hatte. Wieso sah er das? Was wollten diese längst verdrängten Erinnerungen ihm sagen? Wieso sah er sich wiederholt selbst, während seiner Ausbildung. Fühlte den Schmerz erneut aufflammen, wann immer er bestraft worden war für seine Unachtsamkeit? Quälende Fragen schürten den Zorn des Zabrak, als plötzlich alles still zu stehen schien, es vollkommen ruhig war und alles ganz hell wurde. Der Schmerz hatte aufgehört und nur ein klammes Gefühl in seiner Brust zurück gelassen, als er sich erneut selbst sah. Ein wenig größer, als er jetzt war, aber eindeutig er selbst. Dem jungen Sith gegenüber stand eine Frau mit roten Haaren. Ihr Blick war zufrieden und glücklich. Sie berührte sein Abbild mit ihrer Hand und strich den Zabrak über die Wange, ehe sie sich zum ihm nach vorne lehnte, um ihn zu küssen. Seine Finger blitzschnell von der Schulter des Mädchens ziehend, blickte Maul auf seine Hand, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt und die Bilder verschwanden endlich.

Schwer atmend erkannte der junge Sith, dass er wieder im Hier und Jetzt war und die Schlacht um ihn herum unaufhörlich weiter ging. Was war das gerade gewesen? Einbildungen? Halluzinationen? Es hatte sich angefühlt wie ein Traum, doch der Zabrak war sie sicher, hellwach gewesen zu sein. Er schlief doch nicht mitten im Gehen einfach ein! Doch beunruhigende Gedanken kreiste in Inneren des jungen Kriegers umher. Was wäre, wenn es Visionen waren? Vorahnungen? Er konnte beim besten Willen nur hoffen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen würde. Vor allem, da die junge Frau eine beklemmende Ähnlichkeit mit eben diesem Mädchen hatte, dass vor ihm stand und Maul mit ihren großen dunkelblauen Augen entsetzt anstarrte. Hatte sie es etwa auch gesehen? Die selben Bilder? Wusste die Göre nun davon und dämmerte ihr so langsam, was das bedeuten würde? Doch noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatte die Kleine vor ihm blitzschnell eine Drehung um die eigene Achse vollzogen und war im Begriff wegzulaufen. Reflexartig griff der Zabrak nach seinem Opfer, bekam jedoch nur ihren dicken Mantel zu fassen, welchen Safae einfach abstreifte, in dem sie die Schulter zurückfallen ließ und einfach geradeaus weiter rannte.

Knurrend warf Maul das nutzlose Kleidungsstück zu Boden und sprintete los um die Verfolgung auf zu nehmen. Doch dies gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger als gedacht. Immer wieder verstellten diese nichtsnutzigen Droiden ihm den Weg. Die kleine Göre, hatte es da wesentlich einfacher. Durch ihre geringe Körpergröße huschte sie flink wie ein Kaninchen durch jede freie Lücke die sich ihr bot und war im Handumdrehen im Freien angekommen. Der tiefe Schnee jedoch, erschwerte ihr vorankommen. Keuchend vor Anstrengung schleppte sich Safae durch den großen Garten bis hinunter zum See, welcher fest zugefroren zu sein schien. Das Knirschen des Schnees hinter ihr, verriet der Prinzessin, dass ihr Verfolger sie gleich eingeholt haben würde. Ungeachtet der Glätte unter ihren Füßen, floh das kleine Mädchen auf die Mitte des Sees. Am anderen Ende lag ein großes Waldstück, vielleicht könnte sie sich dort verstecken. Der junge Sith war inzwischen dieses Spielchen leid. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als bei Eiseskälte einem Kind hinterher zu jagen. Mithilfe der dunklen Seite der Macht, streckte er eine Hand dem Mädchen entgegen und versuchte sie so zu stoppen. Safae, die von einer Welle der Macht getroffen wurde, schlitterte einige Meter über das Eis, konnte sich jedoch gut abfangen und lief anschließend unbeirrt weiter.

Das gefrorene Wasser unter ihren Füßen, hatte einige dünne Risse gebildet, schien jedoch weiterhin stabil zu bleiben. Wütend, aufgrund seines Misserfolges, büßte Maul einiges seiner Beherrschung ein und schickte eine weitere, noch viel größere Welle hinterher. Das Mädchen spürte, wie ihre Füße den Kontakt zum Boden verloren und sie im Begriff war zu stürzen. Sie fühlte nur noch einen übermächtigen Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf, als Safae mit diesem zuerst auf die Eisdecke aufschlug. Die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu drehen und Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Noch bevor ihre Füße den Boden berührten, wurde alles um sie herum schwarz und verfiel in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, näherte sich der Zabrak seiner Beute mit gemächlichen Schritten, während ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht zierte. Das Mädchen schien bewusstlos zu sein. Umso besser. So ersparte er sich den unnötigen Kraftaufwand, um das temperamentvolle Gör zu bändigen. Doch lange bevor der Zabrak sie erreichte, hörte er ein tiefes Knacken unter seinen Füßen. Ruckartig blieb er stehen und bewegte keinen einzigen Muskel mehr. Hatte er nun doch etwas zu viel Kraft eingesetzt, dass das Eis ihn nicht mehr tragen würde? War er doch so unbeherrscht gewesen?

Wie zur Bestätigung bildete sich ein breiter Riss zwischen seinen Beinen, sodass der junge Sith schnell nach links sprang, um nicht im kalten Wasser zu landen. Er hatte nichts gegen das feuchte Element. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch mochte er seiner Spezies entsprechend Kälte nicht sonderlich gern. Sie war unangenehm und Maul hatte stets den Eindruck, als würde sie seine Bewegungen langsamer machen. Ihn geradezu schwächen. Selbst auf Dathomir, dem Planet auf dem er die ersten Jahre seines Lebens aufgewachsen war, hatte es trotz zahlreicher Landschaften keine Kälteregion gegeben. Wofür der Sith insgeheim sehr dankbar gewesen war. Er konnte sich noch nie für Schnee erwärmen, was sich wohl zukünftig auch nicht ändern würde. Den Planeten so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich zu verlassen, war sein Plan. Als der Zabrak jedoch wieder zu der Stelle blickte, an dem das Mädchen eben noch gelegen hatte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Sie war weg. Einfach verschwunden. Und er befürchtete, dass das große Loche an eben genau dieser Stelle, an der sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gelegen hatte, dafür verantwortlich war. Fluchend rannte er los und öffnete bereits im Gehen seinen Gürtel. Achtlos ließ er das Kleidungsstück zu Boden fallen. Seine Tunika über den Kopf ziehend, spürte der Zabrak augenblicklich den eisig kalten Wind über seine Haut gleiten.

Ein Frösteln unterdrückend, wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass das kommende nicht angenehm werden würde. Sich am Rand des Loches niederkniend hielt der Zabrak die Füße ins dunkle Wasser, während er sich mit den Armen am Rand abstützte. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort wieder zurück gezogen. Die Kälte war so stechend und schmerzhaft, dass es dem jungen Sith beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Nur ein Verrückter, würde sich freiwillig diesem Schmerzen aussetzen. Tief Luft holend, ließ Maul den Rand los und tauchte komplett unter. Das Wasser schwappte fast lautlos über den Rand und der umliegend Schnee verschwand für einen kurzen Moment. Maul sah nur einige helle Luftbläschen aufsteigen. Sonst nichts. Das Wasser war dunkel und hatte einen leicht grünlichen Stich, welcher jedoch an der Finsternis um ihn herum nicht das geringste änderte. Es war leise und kalt und von dem Mädchen war rein gar nichts zu sehen. Mit so viel Kraft wie er nur aufbringen konnte, obgleich sich sein eigener Körper höllisch dagegen wehrte, schwamm der Zabrak in die Tiefe, bis er einen roten Haarschopf erblickte. Wie im Wind flatterte dieser in sanfte Bewegungen hin und her.

Unter das Kind tauchend, griff der junge Sith sie an der Körpermitte, um wieder mit ihr nach oben zu schwimmen. Doch sie war so schwer wie Blei. Zog ihn unaufhaltsam weiter nach unten, ganz gleich wie sehr sich der Zabrak anstrengte, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Maul war ein kräftiger, junger Mann doch ihre mit Wasser vollgesogenen Kleider hatten ein Gewicht, dass er nicht allein stemmen konnte. Zumal ihm langsam die Luft ausging. Mit aller Kraft, die er unter Wasser aufbringen konnte, riss er ihr den schweren Stoff von den Schultern, bis Safae nichts mehr blieb, als ein weißes, dünnes Unterkleid. Das Mädchen zuerst aus dem Wasser hievend, rollte er sie über den Rand, bis sie flach auf dem Rücken lag, ehe der junge Sith selbst aus dem Wasser stieg. Seine Muskeln zitterten schnell und stark und der Atem des Zabraks war abgehakt und unkontrolliert. Der stechende Schmerz wurde auch mit Verlassen des feuchten Elements nicht besser, während Maul fühlte, wie seine Hose vor Wasser triefte und sich unter seinen Füßen eine riesige Lache bildete. Doch sein einziger Gedanken, galt dem Kind neben ihm. Sein Meister wollte sie lebend und wenn das Mädchen nun ertrunken war, hatte er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt.

Noch nie war Maul gescheitert. Safae's Gesicht lag auf der Seite. Ihre Lippen waren bereits dunkelblau und ihre Haut bleicher als zuvor. Doch als er ihren schwachen Puls fühlte, war der junge Sith wieder beruhigt. Er hasste es zu versagen, doch der Zabrak würde sicherstellen, dass dies niemals geschehen würde. Sachte hob er das Mädchen an, um ihr seine Tunika überzuziehen. Nachdem die Göre nicht ertrunken war, wollte er wenigstens nicht Schuld sein, dass sie eventuell noch erfror. Es war nicht viel, aber zumindest mehr, als er selbst trug. Plötzlich fühlte der junge Sith klebrige Wärme an seiner Hand. Die Stirn runzelnd, hob er sie von ihrem Haar und musste erkennen, dass es Blut war. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen sich den Kopf beim Sturz aufgeschlagen. Ihre rote Mähne ein wenig beiseite schiebend, erkannte der Zabrak aber schnell, dass es nicht weiter schlimm war. Eine unbedeutende Platzwunde. Nicht mehr. Sie würde auf dem Weg zurück zum Palast zumindest nicht verbluten oder andere Schäden davon tragen. Eher unsanft hob Maul das Mädchen von Boden auf und trug es auf den Armen zurück zu seinem Meister. In der Hoffnung, dieser würde ihm das kleine Missgeschickt ein wenig nachsehen. Auch, wenn der junge Krieger es besser wusste.

Er konnte von Sidious keine Nachsicht erwarten. Niemals. Der Weg zurück fühlte sich länger an, als vorhin. Kurz spürte Maul eine Regung in seinen Armen und blickte auf das kleine Mädchen. Ihre Augenlieder flatterten kurz, ehe sie diese einen kleinen Spalt öffnete und ihn direkt anblickte. Der junge Sith rechnete mit wildem Gestrampel und lautstarkem Protest, doch nichts geschah. Safae sah ihn einfach nur stumm an, während der kalte Wind einige Schneeflocken an ihnen vorbei trug. Maul hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, als könne dieses Kind in seine Seele blicken, doch das war unmöglich. Und noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Brust und ihre Augen fielen wieder zu.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Eine neue Bestimmung

An deiner Seite

**Kapitel 3**

**Eine neue Bestimmung**

Der junge Sith fühlte sich an Bord des Schiffes gleich viel wohler, nachdem er seine nassen Sachen ausgezogen hatte. Obgleich er immer noch ein wenig fror. Es ging zurück nach Coruscant, nachdem ihre Mission mehr als zufriedenstellend verlaufen war. Die Droiden würden sich um die restlichen Bewohner des Planeten kümmern. Sie waren schon immer gut genug für die Drecksarbeit gewesen. Ein Job, nicht würdig für einen Sith. Mit wenigen Handgriffen schloss Maul seinen schwarzen Gürtel und betrachtete seine Erscheinung noch einmal eingehend im Spiegel.

Der junge Zabrak war nicht eitel. Doch sein Meister hatte gewissen Vorstellungen darüber, wie er seinem Rang entsprechend auszusehen hatte. Als er seinen Wohnbereich Richtung Brücke verließ, traf er auf seinen Meister, welcher vor dem Versorgungsraum stand. Ein Ort, den der Zabrak während der vielen Jahre seiner Ausbildung in- und auswendig kannte. Viele Stunden hatte er hier verbracht, während Medi-Droiden oder Deenine seinen verletzten Körper immer wieder geheilt hatten.

„Fühlst du dich nun besser?", fragte der Sith-Lord wie nebenbei, blickte seinen Schüler jedoch nicht einmal an.

„Ja, Meister."

Maul stellte sich neben Sidious, welcher vor einer großen Scheibe stand, um in den Versorgungsraum hineinsehen zu können. Das Mädchen war inzwischen wach und saß immer noch mit seiner Tunika bekleidet auf einer Liege. Ihre Kopfverletzung wurde von einem Droiden versorg und sie schien sehr geschwätzig zu sein. Zumindest bewegte sich ihr lächelnder Mund pausenlos und sie gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. Anscheinend eine spannende Geschichte... Sie erinnerte den jungen Sith ein wenig an sich selbst, als er noch jünger gewesen war, als Safae heute. Auch er war einst ein neugieriges Kind gewesen, dass die Gesellschaft eines Droiden der Einsamkeit in seiner kleinen Zelle stets vorgezogen hatte. Selbst wenn diese Gesellschaft nur überaus selten angenehm gewesen war.

„Ich habe bereits eine kurze Unterredung mit unserem Gast geführt. Sie scheint sich an nichts mehr zu erinnern. Weder an ihre Vergangenheit, noch an den Vorfall auf Kiffu."

Verwundert blickte Maul zu seinem Meister hinüber.

„Offenbar, muss der Schlag auf ihren Kopf eine Amnesie ausgelöst haben. Ob nur vorübergehend oder langanhaltend ist vorerst nicht zu sagen. Doch das tut meinem Plan keinen Abbruch."

Dem Zabrak stand es nicht zu, die Beweggründe seines Meisters zu hinterfragen. So senkte er nur seinen Kopf, doch seine Augen sprachen eine anderen Sprache. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Sidious Gesicht, als er sich der Neugier seines Schülers wie so oft bewusst wurde.

„Ihre Mutter hatte die gleiche Fähigkeit, welche auch in eben diesem Kind zu wohnen scheint. Die Kiffar sind in der Lage, aus jeglichen Gegenständen eine Geschichte herauslesen zu können. Dieses Geschick erfordert einiges an Übung und wäre für ein Kind in ihrem Alter noch sehr stark ausbaufähig, jedoch ist es keine Seltenheit unter dieser Spezies."

Der Glasfront den Rücken zukehren wanderte der Sith-Lord im Gang umher, während er weiter sprach:

„Jedoch ein Individuum zu lesen, ist eine seltene Gabe, denn ein intelligenter Verstand kann leicht blockieren und sich gegen fremde Einflüsse zur Wehr setzen. Nur mit Zuhilfenahme der dunklen Seite der Macht, kann diese Blockade gebrochen werden. Doch dies zu erlernen bedeutet Jahrzehnte langes Training."

„Ich verstehe Meister.", gab der Zabrak mit rauer Stimme von sich, während seine Gedanken sich beinahe überschlugen.

Doch sein Meister schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Als ich dieses Kind berührt habe, konnte sie in meinen Geist eindringen und sah alles, was ich bisher so gekonnt vor der Welt verbergen konnte. Sie wusste, wer ich war und was wir vor hatten. Wie einst ihre Mutter, welche damit ihr eigenes Todesurteil besiegelte. In diesem Augenblick wurde das Kind zur größten Gefahr in unserem Umfeld. Sie könnte alles verraten."

Maul erinnerte sich nur noch dunkel an jenen Tag. Es hatte auch geschneit. Und inmitten der weißen Pracht lag eine Frau. Getötet durch seines Meisters Hand. Die dunklen Male an ihrem Hals, welche niemals die Spur einer nachweisbaren Hand aufweisen würden, verrieten ihre Todesursache. Doch lenkten sie nicht von ihrem gewölbten Bauch ab, welcher eindeutig darauf schließen ließ, dass sie schwanger gewesen war.

„Ihre jüngste Tochter, scheint jene unglückselige Gabe mit ihr zu teilen. Doch sie weiß weder wer sie ist, noch was mit ihrer Familie oder ihrem Zuhause passiert ist. Nun ist sie nicht mehr, als eine Waise, welche glaubt durch unsere Gnade in Sicherheit zu sein."

Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den Sith. Maul schluckte schwer, als er sich an die Bilder in seinem Kopf erinnerte.

„Ich habe etwas gesehen, als ich sie berührt habe.", gestand der Zabrak und senkte den Blick erneut, als sein Meister ihn überrascht ansah und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Maul blickte ausdruckslos zu Boden. Eine typische Geste, wenn er befürchtete einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Doch würde er niemals vor seinem Meister kuschen. Ganz gleich, wie hart de Strafe ausfallen würde.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

Seine goldenen Augen huschten wild hin und her, während der Zabrak versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern.

„Es waren zunächst Erinnerungen. Von früher. Von meiner Kindheit auf Mustafar. Aber dann..."

Der junge Sith schwieg. Was sollte er sagen? Das er eine Vision gehabt hatte? Ein Vorahnung? In der dieses Mädchen ihn küssen wollte? In der er dies auch noch zulassen würde? Würde sein Meister ihm das glauben? Und was noch viel wichtiger war: glaubte er es überhaupt selbst? Vielleicht waren es nur Wahnvorstellungen gewesen, obgleich sich Maul sicher war, nicht unter so etwas zu leiden. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht, wo er sicher sein konnte, dass es kein Test seines Meisters war, der ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Dafür war seine Reaktion zu echt gewesen und dieser Auftrag zu wichtig.

„Und dann?", ermutigte Sidious seinen Schüler weiterzusprechen, nachdem dieser verstummt war.

„...sah ich Dinge, von denen ich weiß, dass sie noch nicht geschehen sind. Dinge, die vielleicht erst in der Zukunft passieren werden."

„Ereignisse, in denen sie vorkommt?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Und Ereignisse, in denen du vorkommst?"

Maul nickte zustimmend, schwieg aber. Der dunkle Lord verfiel ihn eisiges Schweigen, während er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte und zu Grübeln schien. Wenn das stimmte, was sein Schüler ihm gerade erzählt hatte, dann konnte die kleine Prinzessin in die Zukunft blicken. Wohl eher zufällig und sich ihrer Fähigkeiten keinesfalls bewusst, doch war auch diese Gabe offenbar vorhanden. Eine Zukunft, die sie mit seinem Schüler zu verbinden schien. Doch in welche Richtung gingen diese Gemeinsamkeiten? Sidious hatte den Gedanken erwogen, dass Mädchen vorerst aufzunehmen und ihre Fähigkeiten weiter auszubauen. Es steckte offenbar eine Menge Potential in dem Kind, welches er sich eines Tages zu nutze machen könnte. Mit einem einzigen Handauflegen, könnte sie ihm all die Informationen beschaffen, die er für seine Pläne brauchen würde. Und seine Feinde hätte nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung davon.

Noch machte sie nicht viel her, aber das hatte der Zabrak an seiner Seite in dessen Kindheit auch nicht getan. Die Fähigkeiten, auf welche Maul heute zurück greifen konnte, hatte er nur seinem jahrelangen und harten Training zu verdanken. Und wer konnte schon wissen, wie sich Safae entwickeln würde? Sollte sich das Mädchen eines Tages doch daran erinnern, wer sie eigentlich ist, könnte man sich immer noch ihrer entledigen. Niemand würde sie vermissen oder Fragen stellen. Anderer Seits hatte diese Vision, die sein Schüler offenbar hatte, eine beunruhigende Wirkung auf den Lord der Sith. Sein Schüler durfte sich durch nichts und niemanden von seinem dunklen Pfad abbringen lassen. Diesen Plan sah Sidious nun gefährdet, sollte es sich dabei um eine engere Bindung zwischen den beiden handeln. Diese Frage zu klären, war überaus bedeutsam.

„Was genau hast du gesehen?"

Den Blick abwendend, wusste Maul das er die Wahrheit sagen musste. Er durfte seinen Meister nicht belügen. Niemals. Doch in diesem Moment ehrlich zu sein, widerstrebte dem jungen Zabrak zutiefst.

„Das Mädchen, war bereits erwachsen. Dennoch konnte ich sie deutlich erkennen. Sie stand vor mir und wirkte... sehr zufrieden."

Dann schwieg der junge Sith. Sidious nickte mehr zu sich selbst und verfiel wieder ins Grübeln.

Sein Schüler verschwieg ihm etwas. Das wusste der dunkle Lord. Es musste etwas sein, dass Maul unangenehm war. Doch was der Sith gehört hatte, genügte ihm um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung die längst für ihn festgestanden hatte, noch bevor der Zabrak von seinen Visionen berichtet hatte. Er kannte seinen Schüler gut genug, um dessen Macht- und Besitzansprüche zu kennen. Maul würde niemals eine andere Person an seiner Seite akzeptieren, als sich selbst. Wenn Sidious das Mädchen besser behandeln würde, als seinen eigenen Schüler, würde das ohne Frage den Zorn des jungen Sith heraufbeschwören. Keine gute Basis für einige funktionierende Gemeinschaft. Geschweige denn für eine Freundschaft oder alles, was darüber hinaus ging.

„Ich wünsche, dass du dich ihrer annimmst."

Der Kopf des jungen Sith flog förmlich in die Richtung seines Meisters. Ein wenig entgeistert starrte er ihn an. Er sollte sich um das Mädchen kümmern? Wieso das denn? Hatte er nicht genug mit seiner eigenen Ausbildung zu tun, als auch noch auf diese Göre aufpassen zu müssen?

„Meister?", fragte Maul ungläubig.

„Du hast richtig gehört. Ab heute wirst du einmal in die Rolle eines Mentors schlüpfen und Safae alles beibringen, was ich dir auftrage. Sie könnte noch einmal sehr nützlich für uns sein und es ist ein gutes Training für dich. Außerdem…"

Der Sith-Lord wandte sich mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln an seinen Schüler.

„...ist es ein Privileg Lehren zu dürfen. Das solltest du niemals vergessen und dich geehrt fühlen."

„Selbstverständlich Meister."

Ein wenig Reue erfüllte den jungen Sith und er verneigte sich tief. Er hätte niemals die Beweggründe seines Meister hinterfragen dürfen. Das stand ihm nicht zu. Er war sein Lehrer. Er war Weise und wusste genau, was er tat. Daran durfte Maul nicht zweifeln. Langsam schritt Sidious auf den Versorgungsraum zu.

„Safae...", wiederholte Maul den Namens des Mädchens leise, um ihn sich besser einprägen zu können.

Er würde ihn in nächster Zeit wohl häufiger gebrauchen. Noch einmal wandte sich der dunkle Lord dem jungen Sith zu, als er erkennen musste, wie verblüfft sein Schüler zu sein schien. Doch das verwunderte Sidious keineswegs. Bisher waren die Mission, Aufgaben und Tests, die der Zabrak für ihn erfüllen musste ganz anderer Natur gewesen. Entweder ging es dabei um seine eigenen Leistung oder aber darum, unliebsame Gegner für immer aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sich um jemand anderen zu kümmern und ihn zu beschützen war noch nie ein Teil von Maul's Ausbildung gewesen.

„Du bist für das Mädchen ab heute verantwortlich. Achte gut auf sie."

„Ja, mein Meister."

Und das würde er tun. Komme was wolle. Er würde seinen Herrn nicht enttäuschen, ganz gleich, wie widerspenstig das Mädchen sein würde. Sidious nickte und betrat den Raum, in dem Safae versorgt wurde. Sie Lächelte freundlich und schenkte dem Sith-Lord ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Fühlst du dich nun besser?"

„Oh ja, mein Kopf tut fast nicht mehr weh. Und der Droide ist so witzig.", lachte das rothaarige Mädchen und richtete kurz ihren Blick auf die kleine Blechbüchse, welche an ihr vorbei fuhr.

„Ihre Verletzungen sind nun versorgt. Sie sollte sich für die nächsten drei Tage noch ein wenig schonen, dann dürften keine Schäden zurück bleiben."

Der Sith-Lord nickte nur und der Droiden ging seiner Arbeit im angrenzenden Raum weiter nach. Kurz begutachtete der Ältere seinen neuen Schützling. Wahrlich, sie machte wirklich noch nicht viel her. Kaum den Schuhen eines Kleinkindes entwachsen, erinnerte Sidious die Art wie das Mädchen dasaß und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, etwas an seinen Schüler, als dieser im selben Alter gewesen war. Mit der Ausnahme, dass Maul bereits mit elf Jahren ein überaus gefährlicher Gegner sein konnte. Nicht für ihn selbst, aber für alle anderen.

„Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Mit einem kurzen Wink in Maul's Richtung befahl der dunkle Lord seinem Schüler zu ihnen zu kommen.

Der junge Sith atmete noch einmal tief ein, ehe er den Raum betrat.

„Das ist mein Schüler, kleine Safae."

Das Mädchen mit dem roten Haar schaute an Sidious vorbei zu dem jungen tätowierten Mann, der das Zimmer betrat. Vollkommen fasziniert von den seltsamen Zeichnungen auf seiner Haut und den kleinen Hörnern auf seinem Kopf, konnte Safae den Blick nicht abwenden. Doch fühlte sie sich zugleich unbehaglich, als er seine leuchtend gelben Augen auf sich richtete, wie ein Jäger der seine Beute fixierte. Eine zeitlang starrten sich die beiden nur schweigend an. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Sein Name ist Maul. Er hat dich aus dem See gezogen und auf unser Schiff gebracht."

Natürlich, jetzt viel es ihr auch wieder ein, wo sie diese Augen schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er war der Mann gewesen, der sie durch den Schneesturm getragen hatte. Ihm hatte sie ihr Leben zu verdanken.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du dich erinnerst, aber..."

Noch bevor Sidious zu Ende sprechen konnte, war das kleine Mädchen vom Behandlungstisch gesprungen und dem jungen Sith entgegen gerannt. So fest sie konnte, schlang sie ihre dünnen Arme um seine Hüfte und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. Er hatte sie gerettet und Safae war diesem Maul unendlich dankbar dafür.

Vollkommen überfordert mit einem derart großen Schwall der Zuneigung und Emotionen stieß der Zabrak das Mädchen sogleich wieder von sich und gebot dem Kind auf Abstand zu bleiben. Ein wenig verwundert blinzelte die Prinzessin, aufgrund der heftigen Reaktion ihres Gegenübers, und blickte Sidious nicht verstehend an. Dieser lachte nur schallend. Der junge Sith wiederum fand das überhaupt nicht witzig.

„Du musst sein Verhalten entschuldigen, kleine Safae. Maul ist es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihn derart mit Zuneigung überschüttet. Aber ich kann dir versichern, es war keine böswillige Absicht."

Seine letzten Worte betonend, blickte Sidious seinen Schüler an, welcher seine Fassung nur schwer wieder erlangen konnte. Sein ganzes Leben hatte der Zabrak keine positiven Emotionen zu spüren bekommen. Seine Kindheit hatte stets aus Schmerzen und Leid bestanden. Das waren die einzigen Gefühle, die er gewohnt war. Er hatte zwar davon gelesen, was es mit Zuneigung, Freundschaft und Liebe auf sich hatte und wie man diese zum Ausdruck brachte, doch hatte es niemals eine Situation gegeben, in der Maul diese selbst hätte anwenden können. Wie denn auch? Sein Mentor hätte ihm bei dem kleinsten Versuch höchstwahrscheinlich den Kopf von den Schultern getrennt. Und Deenine... er war ein Droide gewesen und obwohl es einen einzigen Moment in all den Jahren gegeben hatte, in denen sie so etwas wie ein freundschaftliches Gespräch geführt hatten, würde er ihn im Nachhinein nicht als solchen bezeichnen.

Zu groß waren die Schmerzen gewesen, welche er ihm über all die Jahre zugefügt hatte. Folglich war der junge Sith niemals zuvor umarmt worden und hatte keine Freundlichkeit kennenlernen dürfen. Diese Art der Nähe war dem Zabrak fremd und so anders, als alles andere, was er bisher gefühlt hatte. Wenn auch nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Viel verwunderlicher war aber die Reaktion seines Meisters. Maul hatte damit gerechnet, zurecht gewiesen oder bestraft zu werden. Obgleich es nicht seine Schuld war, war es Teil seiner Ausbildung stets auf Schmerzen gefasst zu sein. Somit wurde er getadelt, ohne dass es dafür einen wirklichen Grund gab. Das war er gewohnt. Doch im Moment hatte der junge Sith den Eindruck, als erachtete sein Mentor die ganze Situation als wünschenswert. Und genau das entfachte Maul's Zorn. Seinem Meister schien es überaus wichtig zu sein, dass Mädchen glauben zu lassen, sie sei erwünscht. Das sie irgendwie zu ihnen gehörte. Während man ihn immer wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hatte, ganz gleich wie gut seine Leistungen gewesen waren. Man hatte ihn in winzig kleine Räume eingesperrt, wie ein wildes Tier. Oftmals hatte der Zabrak tagelang nichts zu essen bekommen oder gar das Tageslicht gesehen. Bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns hatte man ihn gefoltert, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Und nun musste Maul mit ansehen, wie sein eigener Meister dem Mädchen beinahe liebevoll über den Kopf strich. Eine Geste, auf die er selbst niemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„So Safae, es wird Zeit, dass du dich ankleidest. Wir werden bald auf Coruscant ankommen."

„Ja...ähm...Meister Sidious.", antwortete das Mädchen vorsichtig.

Sie hatte den Droiden diese Anrede verwenden hören.

„Sobald wir gelandet sind, wirst du mich nur noch mit Senator Palpatine ansprechen. Niemals mit Meister und schon gar nicht mit dem Namen Sidious. Außerdem ist diese Anrede Darth Maul vorbehalten, da er mein Schüler ist."

„Oh...das wusste ich nicht, entschuldigt bitte."

Verlegen blickte das Mädchen zwischen den Männern hin und her. Sie hatte keinen Fehler machen wollen und fürchtete nun, ihre Retter beleidigt zu haben. Doch Sidious schien keinerlei Groll gegen sie zu hegen.

„Du bist unser Gast und es gibt keinen Grund beschämt zu sein. Maul, du kannst dein Training wieder aufnehmen. Ich werde nach dir schicken lassen, sobald ich deine Dienste wieder benötige. Jetzt will ich Safae erstmal ihre neue Garderobe zeigen."

Der junge Sith verneigte sich tief vor seinem Meister, während dieser ihn keines einzigen Blickes würdigte und das rothaarige Mädchen sachte Richtung Tür schob.

Wie sanft er mit dem Kind doch umging. Maul hatte niemals neue Kleidung bekommen. Ganz gleich wie schmutzig, nass, blutverschmiert oder stinkend sie waren. Ein neues Hemd glich einem Geschenk und musste stets verdient und geschont werden. Doch dieses Gör bekam all das einfach so. Ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen. Er musste sich jedes Mal ein Bein ausreisen für eine kleine Mahlzeit, und sie? Bekam all das einfach geschenkt. Wurde verhätschelt wie eine Prinzessin. Safae braucht sich gar nicht einzubilden, dass er es genauso halten würde. Nein, er würde ganz andere Seiten aufziehen. Sie würde ihn respektieren und fürchten lernen. Tat sie es nicht, musste sie leiden. So, wie er einst gelitten hatte. Keine Sekunde würde er sie schonen, vollkommen gleichgültig, wie sehr sie betteln würde.

„Bis später, Maul.", verabschiedete das Mädchen sich fröhlich und hob die Hand noch kurz zu einem Wink, ehe sie den Raum verließ.

Die Frustration des Zabrak wuchs bis ins unermessliche. Nein, er würde sich nicht erweichen lassen. Nicht von diesem Lächeln. Nicht von diesen großen runden Augen. Er war immun gegen ihre ansteckende Fröhlichkeit. Da war sich der junge Sith sicher.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


End file.
